


Ramsay's pet Reek

by xiria14



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiria14/pseuds/xiria14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In answer for a prompt from the ASOIAF Kink Meme 28th round.<br/>Because there is more between Ramsay and his pet Reek than meet the eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meek

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is an answer to a Prompt for the 28th round of ASOIF Kink Meme.  
> It will be a 5 + 1 fic  
> I only post the first chapter now to provide a link to this Fill before the end of the Round.  
> More chapters will come soon.  
> Writting down the original prompt kind of spoil the fic, so I will write it down only at the very end, and hope that only the ones following the link from its original location will know what this fic is really about.  
> Enjoy!

Ramsay smirked as he eyed the pitiful creature kneeling at his feet. His skin, which had once been tan from enjoying the sun for hours, was pale as fresh cream, and bruised in the nicest colors, as his rear demonstrated. An amazing canvas of blue, purple and red stripes which made Ramsay feel warm in the gut. His hairs were now of a lighter shade too, but not so much that it would concern anybody but him.

Ramsay’s favorite plaything, his head bowed low on his chest, shivered under the attentive gaze. Ramsay could only congratulate himself at his thoughtfulness as to how he had prepared his little sweet thing as to what was to come. He had forbidden him to clean himself for three days, which was obviously making him uncomfortable, seeing as by doing so, dried semen was still adorning his belly and his thighs. He had also collared him and leashed him to the loo; face mere inches from the cold porcelain, in such a complex way that he was forced to press his cheek on the toilet as he was spread like a bitch in heat, to the mercy of his master and his unmerciful whip, which he used abundantly. Ramsay had then closed the light and the door, living his naked, sored pet alone in the cold and the dark He had been there for the duration of the long hours Ramsay was at work, with barely a dish of water if he could bend enough to get to it. The creature couldn’t show more his contentment as Ramsay opened the light and released him from his confinement, manifesting his affection to his master by softly rubbing on his master’s legs the cheek which wasn’t sore by its prolonged contact with the toilet. He had followed meekly on all fours as Ramsay led him to the couch in the living room, on which he sat before his kneeling creature.

Slowly, as if he was approaching a wounded animal he didn’t want to scare off, Ramsay pressed the tip of his middle fingers under his creature’s chin and rubbed it gently. It wasn’t long before the other man leaned into the caress and purred softly as the most tamed cat would. His pet couldn’t supress a gasp as Ramsay tightened his grip on his chin and lifted it harshly so that he could peer into the other’s blue eyes. He felt exhilarated as he saw in the unguarded eyes how his little creature was anxious, desperate for his master’s attention. Oh, how Ramsay loved this sight. It’s with a voice thick with desire that he explained to his pet what he had in mind for tonight. 

“Tonight you will please me with your mouth, my sweet reek. Don’t you want to show your master how much you adore him?” It’s with pleasure that he saw his little creature nod in eagerness, his blue eyes never leaving Ramsay’s. “Good Reek. I see that you have learned your place. So far, I have been patient with you, seeing as you were new to this trade. I was patient as I showed you how bad it was for you to spit out your master’s cum.” He marked a pause in his speech to enjoy the sight of his little creature trembling with shame and anxiety at the memory of how Ramsay had punished him for doing so. Then he resumed with a smoother voice. “And what small gestures you could make to pleasure me.” To which he stopped again and put his hand in his creature’s messy but oh so soft hair, patting it as he would a well deserving pet. Reek sighed softly at this and his eyes, still on Ramsay, hooded in gratefulness. “Tonight we will add an extra little something to your task. You see, I have noticed how you still have a hard time swallowing my whole cock. You even go as far as using your hands to reduce your task. But it has to end, my sweet little reek. You won’t satisfy me fully as long as you don’t accept my whole length in your mouth. So tonight, you will clasp your hands on your nape, and please me only with your mouth. And you WILL deep throat me, and let me fuck your mouth as I do your ass, right Reek?”

His creature whined softly at the back of his throat, seeming anxious before the task at hand. Ramsay knew first hand of his pet’s fear of suffocating, and felt delighted at the thought of not only being the first one his little Reek would deep throat, but also of knowing that He would be the exception to his pet’s fear. For the umpteenth time Ramsay felt grateful of his luck at finding his endearing sweet Reek, as he saw his little pet look him in the eye while leaking his lips obediently, awaiting his master’s command to start. Just as ordered, his hands were dutifully clasped at the base of his slender neck. Ramsay spread his legs to give his pet some room, and waited impatiently for Reek to start his ministrations. 

It was all the prompting Reek needed to move forward and rub his cheek against Ramsay’s tensed crotch. He closed his eyes and swallowed back a groan as lust pooled in his groin. In no time Ramsay felt his cock fill with blood and press uncomfortably against his restrictive clothes, seeking more contact. Orders to move faster were on his tongues but Ramsay quieted them when he lowered his eyes and saw the passionate look on his pet face, the eagerness in his eyes as he still had them up, looking in his. He let Reek tentatively take his zipper in his teeth, and lower it with an inexpert determination. Ramsay could barely repress a sigh when he saw his obedient pet mouth his leaking cock through the cotton of his pink underwear, alternating between long swipe of thong and open mouthed kisses. When his underwear was totally soaked into saliva, Reek took the waist band in his teeth and pulled to uncover his master’s cock, but Ramsay stayed firmly in place, not moving an inch to see the desperation come upon his creature’s face. He was not disappointed when he saw how determinate his plaything was to get through his job. In the end, sweet little Reek uttered small whimpers of distress from deep down his throat, and Ramsay relented and moved up to let his pet pull down his briefs, not able to wait longer to feel himself swallowed by his pet.

Reek, knowing from past experiences exactly how Ramsay liked to be handled, didn’t waste time teasing the now erect, leaking cock. After a long swipe on the long, sinewy vein under his fat cock, Reek opened his mouth as big as he could and engulfed half of Ramsay’s cock in one long motion. Soon he was taking a fast, hard rhythm along his cock, deepening his cheeks and sucking messily his master’s cock. Thrust after Thrusts he was attempting to swallow more and more of Ramsay’s cock. Ramsay clenched his hands so hard as to not spend in his pet’s so fast while he was just beginning, that he knew he would have small imprints of his nails for the next few days. But it was worth the sight of his small pet eagerly trying to swallow more and more of his cock. He was now even further than he had even got before. 

But that’s where the good progress stopped abruptly. Reek did give some attempt to get further, but tears were streaming down his cheeks as he was fighting to repress gag reflexes. Ramsay feeling kind for his pet, decided to help him a little. He carded his fingers through Reek’s soft hair, and grasped it tightly. In one swift move he pushed himself as deep as he could get into his submissive pet’s mouth. As expected, the obedient creature at his feet gagged and blinked tears even harder at such a move, but Ramsay gave no care about that. At last, he was getting exactly what he wanted from his pet. Against his own plans, Ramsay started to fuck Reek’s mouth with such passion that his pet’s nose was hitting in his pubic hairs at a jackhammer rhythm. And Reek let it all happen, hands still obediently clasped on his nape, eyes still up looking at his master through his tears. As he got a rhythm settled, Ramsay released his creature’s head and let himself take back the control over the blowjob, hoping the lesson had been learned, As a matter of fact, Reek didn’t stopped the motion. Still barely able to breathe through the big, hard appendage in his mouth, he kept the steady motion and kept swallowing Ramsay’s cock to the brim. It seemed like he had even found a way to swallow Ramsay’s whole length by arching his neck slightly backward.

“That’s it, my sweet Reek. Keep getting deeper, just like that.” Ramsay moaned as his pleasing creature sucked even harder at that encouragement. He had even found a way to rub his nose against his pubis as an added cute gesture each time he swallowed Ramsay’s cock “You’ve become such a good little sucker, my dear Reek. It’s as if you had only been made for that, don’t you think? You’ve been made by me, only for my pleasure, isn’t it my precious Reek? ” 

Reek’s eyes peered intently into Ramsay’s as he nodded his agreement, and the combination of deep throating, great suction and low approving humming he did all of a sudden were Ramsay’s undoing. With a force such as he had rarely felt before, Ramsay seized his pet’s hair and stuck it to his pubis as he emptied himself deep down his pet’s throat, who swallowed obediently all that he could get.

Moments passed, and Ramsay felt elated that his precious pet had still not even attempted to move from Ramsay’s firm grasp. He just knelt there obediently, breathing through his nose and gently cleaning his master’s cock with his now expert tongue. Ramsay felt a pang of warm pride settle in his chest as he saw his pet rubbing his nose against Ramsay’s pubic hair as he calmly swallowed the remain of Ramsay’s cum. Ramsay, feeling himself getting too sensitive down there, pulled out from his pet’s mouth, and watched as a small flicker of white travelled down Reek’s chin, He caught it with his fingertip before it could fall to the ground, and brought it back to his pet’s mouth.

Ramsay could not remember ever feeling better than now, as he saw with pleasure the look of devotion in his sweet Reek’s eyes as he lapped happily at his master’s finger to get it clean. The realization came to him that nothing had ever felt more precious to him than his Reek.


	2. Sneak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Reek was frantic with fear as he looked at the wide selection of whips and paddle on the wall of his master’s bedroom. He couldn’t remember what he had done wrong that his master felt the need to chastise Reek for. But Reek was always so mischievous, so sneak that he was bounded to displease his master in one way or another, thus always earning punishment. Which was now being served to him. 

Reek looked up at his master with what he knew to be anxiety in his eyes. His master was looking gleefully at him, eyes shining and smiling darkly as he looked over at his naked, kneeling creature. Reek swallowed hard as he saw his master extend a hand to his hairs and barely held back a flinch as contact was made. His master patted his hairs for mere blissful moments, knowing perfectly well how much his pet relished into that sensation. Then he pulled them up firmly and arched Reek’s neck backward, so that he could do nought but peer into his piercing pale eyes. Reek shivered in anticipation when his master opened his mouth to tell him what was to come.

“Reek, Reek, Reek, haven’t you been bad lately.” With that his master extended his other hand toward his cheek and started rubbing it, pressing against a still fading bruise from a previous session. The small pain grounded Reek and focused his attention only to his master. “It’s as if you want me to punish you, my sneaky pet. You know I can’t abide misbehaving. Yet you still defy me, again and again.” With that he scratched lightly the bruised skin with his nails, and Reek keened at the painful burn of his still sensitive cheek. “Tonight I’m going to chastise your bottom as it has never been before. I’ll trash it until it’s red as blood, until I’m sure you won’t be able to sit on it or walk for days without the pain reminding you that you’re my Reek, my perfectly obedient pet. Not a mischievous, undisciplined wreck.” 

At that Reek swallowed a lump in his throat, and closed his eyes in misery. The brutal slap of a hand against his healing cheek made him open his eyes in shock. Repressing the urge to touch is now burning skin, he obediently raised his eyes back to his master’s, cursing against himself for having forgotten even for a mere second that his master wanted Reek’s eyes always on him. He knew how his master liked to read his Reek like an open book, always picking on exactly what Reek felt to play it against him. So Reek tried to convey every ounce of obedience and adoration he felt for his master with through eyes. 

“Don’t you dare lower your treacherous eyes on me Reek. I have the kindness and the patience to make of you a perfectly obedient pet, a shining pearl of submission. Once I’m through with you, nobody will look at you and see a rotten shit anymore. You’ll be my sweet, lovely pet for all to see. My meek Reek. “Reek felt his heart beat faster at the praise which would come at that. Oh, how he wished to be that perfect creature his master could be so proud of. That day couldn’t come soon enough.

“Now my little pet you’re going to choose the instrument of your punishment. Choose well, so that you won’t feel compelled to misbehave once more and make me punish you all over again. If I feel like you’re trying to evade my wrath by picking a lesser tool, be assured that the agony I’ll put you through will make you regret your wrong choice. Go on, Reek. Time to pick. “

The darkly playful words of his master was followed by a forceful nudge toward the wall of tools, and Reek hurried like hell toward it so as to avoid angering him. He became frantic as his eyes roamed over the wall, picking then dismissing each and every tool. That whip over there was favored by his master, he knew. But it was so brutal that the skin would start to break and bleed too fast for the punishment to be held on for long, and he knew his master would be left hungered for more. That thick, wooden paddle over there would redden his rear quickly and nicely, but lacked the flexibility his master liked when he wanted to deliver a sneaky, stinky hit on Reek’s must sensitize flesh. And that flog over there had whips of such a soft material that it would take hours for it to get his rear worthily trashed.

Reek was now so anxious to pick the right instrument for his torture that he nearly felt like crying and looked between his master and the different tools to glean an idea of what to pick. He could see how impatient his master was getting in front of his hesitation, and he half lowered his stare in shame. That’s when he saw it. Of dark leather, it was wide and of the perfect thickness to be flexible and precise, yet hard and merciless. With it his skin would warm up at a nice speed and with uniformity, without breeching the skin and cutting the fun short. The small engraved pattern in the leather would add to his pain, and might even mark his skin in a prettier fashion. Reek was sure his master had bought it especially for this trashing, and his heart jumped in his chest at the thought of his master’s dedication at disciplining his Reek. 

So Reek padded on all four with determination toward his master, who was now standing near the bed, his arms crossed against his chest, looking impatiently at his creature. His eyes were cold as he took in the sight of his pet coming back to him, and for one moment Reek felt like he was making a great mistake. But it was too late to go back, and so he went on toward his goal, until he was back kneeling at his master’s feet. Slowly, yet looking at his master’s eyes with determination, Reek approached his face to his owner’s waist and picked the supple belt between his teeth, pulling at it in what he hoped was a clear message that it was what he had chosen to be chastised with.

Mere seconds later, he felt fingers grip his hairs and pull him away from his master’s belt, lifting his head so that he could only look into the penetrative eyes which always seemed to uncover his every thoughts. “Nicely done, Reek. It seems like you can at least pick wisely the best way to punish you. Come on now, bend over the bed and show me your ass.”

Reek did not hesitate a second before he was padding yet again on all four toward the bed. He knew the drill. In no time he was bent over the bed, his chest lowered on it and his hands gripping the sheets to give him the best support, while his legs were spread as far apart as he could get them, his back arched low so that his bottom would stand up in the air in the most vulnerable position. 

Reek heard feet coming closer and closer to his prostrated form, and felt his heart beating faster and louder in his chest as anticipation raised in him. He nearly flinched when he felt warm, calloused hands stroke the flesh of his rear, then spread his cheeks so that cold air could reach his entrance. 

“Oh, Reek! It will feel so good to pierce you with my cock when your ass will be burning hot from the belt. I’ll make you whine like a bitch in heat as you’ll be forced to take it, and take it, raw and hard. You won’t beg for mercy or for me to stop, only for me to get harder and harder and own you like never anybody else has done before.”

And as always, his master could not have been more right about his Reek. He shuddered, and cried and sobbed as the fine leather hit his flesh. Again, and again, and again. Reek did not even bother to keep track of how many times the belt made contact with his burning skin. He lost himself in the sensation of his flesh getting slowly but firmly on fire, agonizing as the belt reached cruelly every ounce of his sensitive rear. Oh, how he had been right about the efficiency end mercilessness of his master’s cruel toy. No trashing had ever been so agonizing. Yet he never wavered from his prostrated position, nor tried to avoid any hit. He bore them all with his greatest submission. He did not even hesitate when his master ordered him to spread his ass with his own hands, so that his small, puckered hole would be exposed as well to the harsh, precise leather. He cursed as his hands made contact with his agonizing flesh, but obediently swallowed his shame and his fear and let the belt make its work there too. There was no end to his misery as his most sensitive flesh rapidly became sore, then burning hot with the most piercing pain he had ever felt. His sobs became so loud that even trying to muffle them in the bed sheets was pointless. He was on the verge of begging for a merciful stop when his master finally lowered the belt and tossed it beside Reek’s check on the bed.

By then Reek was a shuddering mess, face covered in tears and gasping unevenly for air to fill his tortured lungs. He whined as he felt his master stroke his burning backside, then his tormented hole. He felt his heart lift in his chest with gratefulness at the so well-known sound of the bottle of lube being opened, then closed and tossed away. With no further preparation, his master impaled Reek on his fat, barely lubed cock and pressed his agonized rear against his hips. He didn’t let his pet any time to get adjust to the filling, nor the pain, before he was thrusting into him and fucking him mercilessly. And as promised, Reek whined like a bitch in heat at the sensation of being so greatly fucked by his master, relishing in the blissful knowledge that he could not get more owned that right now. His tears became ones of pride and relief as his master filled his throbbing hole with his warm seed, Feeling happy that he had pleased his master so very much.


	3. Leak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have some trouble writing the fourth and the fifth chapter, but this one seems to have come out nice enough. I hope you enjoy it!

A thrill of excitation ran into Ramsay’s whole body as he looked at his lean, fragile looking Reek staring at cereal boxes, then standing on tip toes to reach one on a upper shelf. The box now clenched in his shaky hands, his pet made his way back to the cart on unsteady legs. Lips caught between his teeth so tightly that it was a wonder he was not bleeding, Reek paused beside the cart to put in the object he had just gotten, when Ramsay grabbed his wrist to stop him from doing so. 

“What do you think you’re doing, my dumb Reek. You know how fast we eat it at home. This box will be empty in no time and I’ll have to come back to get another one. Put that back and take the bigger size, at the bottom.” He told in a disapproving mutter, glaring menacingly at his pet as he nodded back to him with eyes downcast in resignation. “Yes master, sorry for my mistake.” Reek turned on his heels with the box still in his hands, and shakily made his way back to the shelf. Ramsay licked his lips in anticipation, looking intently at his prey as he waited for the perfect moment. As Reek was back on his toes, stretching up to put back his box on the top shelf, Ramsay put his hand back in his jeans pocket and turned the small wheel of the remote which was there. The reaction was instant. His so sensitive, slutty Reek moaned rapturously and dropped the box to the floor, barely able to stabilize himself on his shaky legs by leaning against the shelves. Where he remained immobilized, seemingly trying to regain his breath and rule over his weak body’s cravings. How gosh, why had they never done this before? There was no end at how excited and aroused Ramsay was from seeing his submissive pet standing in such a public place, totally at his master’s beck and call while being tormented. It nearly felt surreal. 

Ramsay had never spent so fast in his Reek as he had when he had fucked him few minutes before they would get out to do some shopping. Of course, his pet had not known at that moment what was to come. As meek and devoted as Reek was, he had not been able to hide his surprise or concern at how fast his master was finished. But he had still waited patiently, still on all four, as Ramsay had got out of him and went to fetch his torture devices. First he had taken Reek’s private parts and tucked them in a ball stretcher mounted by a cock ring to make sure he would not come as easily. Then he had pulled out of its box his favorite vibrating dildo, of a slightly less fat girth than his own cock, but with so much different level of vibration on it. His pet’s ass had swallowed it in wonderfully well and it hadn’t been long before his Reek was wriggling his still bruised bottom with earnest, whimpering pleadingly as he looked at his master with desire. Oh, how it had been sweet to push a confused, so aroused Reek into old, loose jogging pants and a faded sweater which had once been Ramsay’s. He had looked crestfallen as Ramsay had told him that it was now time to go shopping. He had even expected his pet to protest or struggle, shy and having never experienced such a public display of shame.

Ramsay wasn’t sure if he should have been disappointed by Reek simply swallowing down his pride and nodding with resigned tears in his eyes, or if he should have revealed in the total submissiveness of his pet. Maybe he felt both. Anyway, he knew he would enjoy himself so much. Reek had cringed when Ramsay had slapped his bottom repeatedly with his hand; leading him to the car and making him sit in front, beside him. He had felt so aroused that he had fulfilled another fantasy by having his Reek blow him while driving to the store. Reek had blushed in shame when he had raised his head and noticed the outraged looks a couple of elders were directing at him as they drove out of the parking. Ramsay had simply looked back defiantly and internally jubilated. And so they had went inside the store, Ramsay having already prepared a huge list of articles he would make his Reek fetch.

Ramsay had made a game out of it. If Reek could gather all the items and put them all in the cart without experiencing release or begging for it, not only would he avoid his master’s harsh trashing once they’d be back home, Ramsay would also let his pet put his cock into his master’s mouth or ass and come. After all, even if he liked being on top most of the time, Ramsay did have some bottom urges sometimes, not that it was something his pet needed to know. And it had to be well deserved, else his Reek could have ideas he should not.

So, Ramsay was looking intently at his pet, savouring each squirms, each gasps and sighs of shameful pleasure Reek was not able to quiet down. He rejoiced each time he noticed a customer looking at Reek with doubts, concern or even, in the case of a old pervert looking man, in yearning. A whole minute must have passed since his pet had dropped the cereal box on the floor, and he was still clutching the shelves with knuckles white from the tension he was putting on them, regaining control over himself thought the fat butt plug was still pulsing merrily in him. A mother some feet further was looking at him with a weird out expression, obviously having guessed their game.

“You’re okay honey?” Ramsay called from his back, to remind him that they had not all day. He smiled as Reek nodded while looking at over his shoulder. “Yes, just a dizzy spell.” He bent over to get back the box of cereal which had fallen on the ground, then put it back to its place. With no further delay or incident, he was back at their cart with the pack Ramsay had asked for, eyes watery from the strain of remaining composed. Ramsay was surprised when he felt a twitch in his cock, his sore loins already warming with desire albeit he had already spent twice in less than half an hour. Great lord, soon he would be caught in his own game if his Reek kept being so slutty while fighting his own urges. 

Their cart slowly and painfully filled up as they walked through the aisles, his Reek diligently fetching each and every item on his masters list, holding up his tears of despair as his master kept playing with the remote of his toy at the most compromising moments. The few remaining items could be counted on the fingers of one hand now, as they were in the freezer section, trying to pick Ice cream. He purposefully hesitated between two brands, one cheapest but bigger, while the other had a better taste. Reek was silently shivering beside him, his body plastered in cold sweat, muscles clenching and unclenching rhythmically all over his body. Ramsay was starting to feel pity for his creature, which impressed him with his meekness and total obedience even though he was totally despaired and ashamed. He was about to put short his misery by picking himself the ice cream and giving up on the other item on the list, when something Ramsay had not expected happened.

“Theon, is that you?” A deep, masculine voice said from behind them. Reek seemed dismayed as he turned and looked at the two young men coming over them, one taller, red of hair and blue of eyes, the other shorter, with black curly hairs, grey eyes and looking sulky. Ramsay nearly laughed with hysteria at this sight. What were the odds of having Reek publicly tormented in the most shameful way and meeting his ex-boyfriend and his brother in the same time? Reek seemed to think the exact same thing as he looked in distress between the newcomers and his master. God, could this they get any better? Now Ramsay really enjoyed the situation as he put his hand firmly on his pet’s shoulder and patted it slowly, in a gesture that he was to get through this.

“Hell, it’s been age since the last time we saw each other” , and without even further notification, he was pulling Reek against him and crushing him in a big hug, not noticing the way Reek squirmed to get his hips from making contact with the taller man. “ Hey Robb, Jon, glad to see you.” It was said through clenched teeth, but the red hair man didn’t seem to notice, even if his eyes were all on his pet. If it hadn’t been fun to have his Reek’s torment be increased by the meeting of his ex, Ramsay would have already pulled him away and ascertained his property over him. As it was he just smiled friendly at him and looked at the brother, who seemed barely interested at seeing his brother’s ex. 

“Gosh, Theon, are you okay? You’re freezing! Come on, you shouldn’t be where it’s so cold.” Before Robb Stark could pull his Reek further away from the cooler, Reek pulled away from him and backed up nearer Ramsay, “I’m okay, Robb. It’s just a small case of the flu. needed to get out of the house. Beside, my boyfriend’s with me.” If Robb Stark noticed the lie, he let nothing show. He simply looked at Ramsay with a hint of doubts in the eyes, before looking back at Reek. But the brother, who seemed to have picked on that something was off, was now looking between Ramsay and Reek suspiciously. Maybe Ramsay could have some more fun, he though, grinning. He made sure to catch the brother’s eyes as he casually put a hand in his pocket.

Robb was now patting Reek’s shoulder and discussing his fitness regimen and how Reek would benefit from it, seeing as he looked thinner than usual. Still smiling playfully at the bastard brother, Ramsay waited for Reek to be in the middle of a retort before he stirred the wheel of the remote to its maximal strength. None of Ramsay’s expectations as to what was to come exceeded what actually happened.

“Oh gosh! Ummmm!” Reek jumped a good two feet in the air, then bent over their cart, muscles all clenched hard and barely standing on his shaking legs as he moaned so loudly that the few other customers in the same aisle as their small party all turned over to peer at him in curiosity and concern. His eyes tightly closed, brows furrowed at their fullest and teeth so totally sunk in his lips that blood was starting to trickle from it, Reek seemed to arbour an expression of intense pain on his face. Only Ramsay knew better, as he dropped back the intensity of the vibrator to what it was before his stunt. And the brother, who was now looking between him and his pet as if they both had grown two heads at the same time. However, Robb Stark was bending over Reek, his hand on his shoulder as he helped the smaller man stand, an expression of deep concern on his face. “Geez, man, are you okay?” Reek swallowed with difficulty, tears on the verge of falling on his cheeks. He looked up and blushed a pretty red when he noticed the many worried glances which were on him. “I’m okay” He said through clenched teeth, loud enough so that the further customers would hear too. “Just a cramp in the leg, nothing more. Sorry for the scare!” and he carefully rubbed at his tight as if his leg really hurt him. The other customers seemed reassured and went back to their shopping, 

“Theon, you should really sit down. You don’t look well at all.” Said Robb with the utmost care in his voice, as he searched around to see if he could get a makeshift bench for Reek to sit on. All along his Reek was looking at Ramsay, silently pleading his master to help him get through this mortifying situation. Yet again, Ramsay was on the verge of showing mercifulness on his pet by helping him out of his misery. But he was cut short as the brother talked before he could even open his mouth. 

“Actually, Robb, maybe we should go. The sooner we leave them alone to finish their shopping, the faster they could get home and Theon will be able to get to bed and rest.” He said while not daring to look directly into either’s eyes. Robb looked at his brother with doubt in his eyes, then at Reek again, clearly torn between his brother’s wisdom and his care for his ex. “But Theon…”

“Will be perfectly fine in my care, Stark.” Cut Ramsay with his best Don’t Argue With Me voice. He walked closer to them and patted his pet on the shoulder, then his back. Warmth pooled in his gut as his pet turned his head toward him and leaned it against his arm, clearly manifesting his loyalty to his master. The red hair man, who seemed irritated by the unfriendly use of his surname, was about to retort something but Ramsay cut him again. “Come on, your brother is right. We’ll just go pay for our stuff, than Theon can rest in the car until we get home. He will be fine.” And with that he stroked his pet’s head with affection. 

“But…” Robb tried, 

“Come on, Robb, let’s go!” insisted Jon Snow, still refusing to look directly at them. In the end, or rather At last! As Ramsay thought, the red hair man relented. He patted Reek a last time on the shoulder, then told him to call him back before making his way toward his brother, who had already started to walk away. The brothers finally disappeared from their vision, leaving Ramsay and his pet alone. Ramsay looked at Reek, still bent over their cart, face hidden against his arm so that his tears of misery would remain hidden from view. Damn, he was so beautiful like that, so endearing in his distress. Ramsay felt an urge to cradle his broken pet against him and ascertain his ownership over him. He felt the urge to claim his pet all over again and make sure he would think of nobody else, ever. 

“Please, master.” Reek barely met his eyes for two seconds, before dropping them down again, as he quietly whined his plea. So, it seemed like Reek had lost the game, and Ramsay would get to punish him after all. He really looked forward to it. “Come on, little one. Let’s get to the bathroom. We’ll clean you up some.” Reek didn’t resist as Ramsay firmly took him by the shoulder and lead his pet to the back of the store, were the lavatory room were. His pet followed meekly, eyes lowered to the ground, his whole body shaking as a leaf. Thankfully, when they arrived at their destination, the only man who was there was finishing drying off his hands, and took off at their sight. Reek stopped in the middle of the room, unsure of what he was to do next. Ramsay was totally intoxicated by his sight, eyes still lowered, cheeks flushed and wet, lean body shivering. Ramsay noticed for the first time the damp spot which was barely visible near his groin, nearly covered by the large sweater.

“Sweet lord, Reek. But you’re leaking my lecherous slut!” Ramsay snickered. His pet seemed to cringe even more on himself at that. He swallowed loudly, and then mumbled softly. “Leak rhymes with Reek, master. I’m your Reek.” Ramsay swallowed at that, then grasped his pet’s hair and angled his head so that there was no way he could look down, his eyes solely focused on Ramsay. “Do you still have desires for him, Reek? For your ex, Robb Stark?” Was it Ramsay or did his pet’s eyes just softened at that. He took no time to think, he just answered Ramsay. “ No, master. You’re the only one I want. I’m all yours. Just yours.” Ramsay’s urge suddenly became overwhelming at that.

Reek seemed surprised when his master pushed him forcefully in a stall, barely regaining his balance by leaning against the toilet top. Ramsay barely took the time to close the door and lock it before he was pulling at the waistband of Reek’s jogging, exposing his welted ass, from where the black end of the vibrating butt plug was protruding. Ramsay pulled it out, exposing the stretched pink flesh of his distend anus, and barely traced it with his thumb before filling it again with his own cock. Oh god, he nearly came just at that, He was so close. With one hand he reached for his pet’s cock, and was slightly impressed at how engorged and warm it was, It was leaking so profusely that Ramsay had to grip the leather bounds three times before he had enough purchase on it to pull it off. Reek cried right away at that, coming in the most powerful orgasm Ramsay had ever witnessed. This time he was sure his pet had been heard, and there was no mistaking the true nature of that cry. His own orgasm was wrung out of Ramsay by the so powerful clench of his pet’s ass on his cock, and he would have slouched over his pet, if he was not already the only thing keeping him up. Reek nearly felt like a rag doll under him, so shattered he was by his own release, and eventful afternoon. 

Not knowing what else to do with it, Ramsay replaced his messy cock by the as messy, turned off plug, eliciting the smallest hint of a distressed whimper from his pet. He had to support Reek by the waist, his head sagged against Ramsay’s shoulder as he tried to make them both look cleaner. In the end, he had to get a nearly sleepwalking Reek back to the car, under the grumpy eyes of all the customer who crossed their way, fully aware of their previous activities, before he could pay for their grocery. Ramsay could nearly be angry at that. He would never have went through all this trouble for anybody else. But his Reek was just so perfect in his submissive misery, making Ramsay feel all weird in his chest. He would have to pay for Ramsay’s care though. Tomorrow he would start to edge Reek further past his limits, and see exactly how far he could get. 

Already. His mind was conjuring new and new ways to torment his lovely pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I do some research on BDSM, toys and co, but there are still some things I'm not sure about, like the cock ring and ball stretcher effectiveness. Any comments?


	4. Weak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION: WARNING FOR BESTIALITY!  
> After all, what kind of Thramsay would it be if there was no dog play? :D  
> Seriously, skip it if you don't like!

His master bade Reek to come closer, and he meekly complied, still crawling on the floor, until his head was at his master’s feet. 

Weeks had passed since that famous day at the supermarket, when Ramsay had made Reek shop with him while being pleasured by a vibrating butt plug, not being able to orgasm before his master allowed him to. That day seemed to have been mind-opening to his master seeing as, since then, he had started disciplining his Reek even harder than the months before. Reek wasn’t sure what had really triggered it. Was it meeting his ex-boyfriend, Robb Stark, with whom he still had occasional talk sometimes? Was it possessiveness of the pet he publicly debased, unbeknown to most of the audience? Or maybe simply because he was having regrets about treating him with care after he had lost a game? Reek didn’t know. All he knew was that there had obviously been a before then, and that they were now in the after then.

Before his master used to ask him to perform degrading acts, mostly for his sexual pleasure, then chastise him with beatings, spanking and bounding for lengthy amounts of time if he did something wrong. But now, he seemed to enjoy training his pet in all kinds of different matters, not just sexual ones. Like cleaning the house, to which had progressively been added cooking the meals, then cleaning the car, taking care of the lawn and much more. Reek had never been good at such, never having cared for any of this most basis in a healthy life style. He could remember a time before he met his master and was asked to live with him when all he cared about was eating, sleeping and having sex. And wasting himself. 

But now, his master had taken a great care to teach him to perform all these tasks he had frowned at before, and any botched work, or mistake or forgotten tasks would earn him a punishment. And the punishments were becoming worse and worse, to Reek’s dread. He really missed the time when things were just about sex and humiliation. His master, having had Reek tell him about his youth in an abusive household, in the distressing years before he was fostered at Ned Stark’s place, knew perfectly well what were his weak points, which cords to pull to string Reek into the direction he wanted. 

Like playing with Reek’s fear of suffocation. His master had been told of that time, years ago, when Rodrick and Maron had decided to see for themselves if it was true that a person turned blue when suffocating by drowning. They had decided to run their experimentation when he was 8 years old, happily swimming in the pound not too far from their house, by pushing him under the water, not being affected by his weak struggling. He had really thought he’d die from it as he had fainted from lack of oxygen. But when he had opened his eyes, shivering on the shore, his brothers had laughed at him and told him no matter the color, he would have been too ugly to be saved by mouth to mouth. He had never enjoyed water as much again, feeling uneasy when asked to get near a pool. It had frustrated ever since, seeing as he had always been found of swimming.

It had been so unnerving to be asked to perform blow jobs in the bath, under the water, that he had cried and withered, shaking so much with fear of suffocation that his master had needed to squeeze his balls all through the process, so that Reek would obey rather than go nut with terror. He felt ashamed at remembering how, against his own resolves, he had trashed for the first few seconds. But his master had been patient with him, had firmly impaled his mouth with his cock and let him calm himself by lapping at it, like a child sucking his thumb. He had taken care of puling Reek’s head to the air, so that he could breath, and so had kept on, never letting him suffocate. The first time had been totally unnerving and unpleasant, but Reek had gotten the hang of it and now remained calm and obedient, so used when asked to perform the task that he didn’t need his master holding his head down anymore, and could now remain under water for longer than he had ever thought.

There had also been times when, knowing of Reeks near claustrophobia caused by his brother’s nasty games of locking him away for hours, his master had punished him by tying him up and secluding him in a cupboard for a whole day. Or other times when his master had been displeased by Reek and thus, had made him sleep alone, on a dog cot in the closet of their room rather than let him share his master’s bed. These times were always nerves-grating for Reek, and he had learnt to work really hard so as to avoid them. 

The worst time so far had been when Reek had dropped a bottle of beer on the floor, thus spilling his master beverage after his long day of work. His master had given him two minutes to hurriedly clean it up, scaring him so much that Reek had cut his thumb on broken glass. His furious master had dragged him to the bathroom and torn his clothes as he savagely undressed his pet. Reek had been slapped repeatedly on the face, then spanked with his master’s heavy hand. But the worst part had been when his master had ordered him to position himself on all four in the bathtub. He had dreaded what was coming until he heard the sound of unzipping, then a warm, fetid liquid had been poured over him, first his head, then his back and rear, to finish with his tights. When Reek had realized that he was being pissed on, he had wailed so loudly that his whole body had shaken with the force of his sobs. It was a wonder the neighbors had not called the police so much he had cried loudly. He had even retched in the drain so intense was his disgust of the situation. His master had then told him that if he moved, or tried to wash himself, Reek wouldn’t like what was coming at him, before leaving him there, the light turned off. For hours he had thought about how his brothers had done nearly de same thing, years ago, when he was about 6. Reek had wet himself after Rodrick had landed him a vicious kick in the gut, near his full bladder. His brothers had laughed in disgust, then taken out their cock and pissed on him, after which they had trapped him in a garbage bin for hours, alone with his stink. It had been Asha who had found him and let him out, his voice so raw from crying himself out that he had not been about to talk for days. 

When his master had finally came back to him, what had felt like a whole day later but, as he found out way after, had not been more than two hours; Reek had cried so much that no more tears were left in his body, his throat hurt like hell and he felt like a hammer was pounding on his skull. The pungent fluid had cooled down and was making him shiver, while his skin was itching so much that it was a miracle he did not move to scratch himself. 

His master had had the kindness of wasting no time joking at Reek’s expense. He had poured great amount of soap at the bottom of the bath, then turned the taps so that warm water had soon started filing the tub, soothing Reek’s agonized articulations and making the fetid odour vanish off of him. He had meekly let himself been cleaned by his master, as unresisting as a rag doll as he was scrubbed clean, then dried off and led to his master bed. On which he had been so glad to demonstrate how eager he was to please his master.

As he was now. 

Reek felt anxious as he crawled on the floor, at his master’s feet. His whole body was throbbing painfully, making him aware of places he usually wasn’t aware of as he was catching back his breath. He wanted to wipe the tears off his cheeks, or the drool off his chin, but he knew his master didn’t approve of it. And the last thing he wanted was to infuriate his master while he was playing with his pet.

His master had created a new game for Reek. One which name’s was “Fetch the ball”, as he had told Reek with glee. The game in itself was simple. “Even a dumb like you can’t not understand it” his master had told Reek with derision in his voice. His master had showed him small container in which there was a dozen colorful bouncing balls. He would throw them in the air, and Reek would have to race around to kitchen to grab each in his mouth, to then crawl back at his master’s feet, to which he would deposit his small price. His master would time him as Reek went through the game, each 5 seconds earning him a smack on the rear, punishment he would get between each balls he would get back to his master. 

Already, Reek had swallowed at that. It could not be as simple as that, there ought to be a catch to this already dreadful game. It wasn’t long before his master sprung it on him. With two toys. One he knew well was their hugest butt toy, one which was slightly thicker than his master’s cock, and longer as well. That one always filled Reek uncomfortably, so huge it was. A tail had been attached to it, and Reek blushed at the understanding that he would be made to wriggle his ass to move it around. The second toy, he needed to be explained what it did. It was a long wooden bar which could be split in two, and which had a small hole in the middle, like a small pillory. “It’s for your balls, explained his master with mirth. We open the bars, insert your bag in the hole, then close them snugly around your precious jewels. The bar will go behind your thighs, so that you cannot move but by crawling, or else your balls will be pulled backward. Painfully, my weak little Reek.”

And hell, he had been right that the game wouldn’t be so easy, Reek thought as he was made to hurriedly crawl on his hands and knees, his ass uncomfortably stretched around the fat plug, careful of each move so that he would not hurt his balls nor stumble over the fluffy tail attached to the plug. 

When his master had thrown all the balls in the air, Reek had jumped like mad to get on the first one on sight, moaning in pain as a false move had pulled at his balls painfully. He had tried to chase the balls around as fast as possible, but his impaired moves had slowed him so that his master had had to land him great amounts of blows on the rear. The sting of them had made his eyes fill up with tears, and Reek had become frenetic with his hurry to catch all the balls and bring them to his master. He had been in such a hurry that there had been drool leaking from the corners of his mouth as he had filled it hurriedly with a ball, then another, and another. All along, he had tried to make his ass squirm as lewdly as he could get it, making his tail wriggle so as to convey how much he wanted to please his master.

His rear was now a mess of pain, just as his balls and all his muscles, when his master landed the last blow, after Reek had given him the very last ball. Reek did not hesitate one moment before laying low on his stomach to kiss his master’s feet. “Reek, you’re such a good dog, aren’t you my little pet?” Reek should have though before attempting to answer .As he opened his mouth and started saying “Yes” , his master hit him hard on the jaw, glaring reprovingly at his pet. “What kind of freak dog do you think you are, mutt, to try to talk to your master?” Reek looked up, berating himself for not thinking of that detail before having tried to talk. So he whined softly in the back of his throat and rubbed his cheek on his master’s feet, looking at him with pleading eyes. His master smiled at this small display of submission, then pulled his hand back on Reek’s head. “And you had such a nice swag to the ass, my pet, like a lewd bitch, don’t you think?” This time Reek didn’t bother to answer but with a small bark of agreement. “Just like a bitch in heat, isn’t it, Reek. You did all that, crawling at my feet with your ass in the air and your tail wriggling, handing me boons, to let me understand that you are in heat , isn’t it, pet?”

Even if he had guessed what would come next, Reek would not have dared to contradict his master. As it was, thinking that his master would now fuck his bruised ass, or his drooling mouth, Reek barked another affirmation to him, and then rubbed his forehead against his knee as a pet craved for touch would have done. The smile which was plastered on his master’s lips was the kind which crept Reek out, so much it was filled with glee. His master was on his feet so brusquely that Reek startled, thinking he would get roughed out again. But his master stroked his hair some more, before talking in a voice thick with mirthful excitation. “Then I have exactly what you need, my dear Reek.” 

With that, his master walked away and got out of the kitchen by using the door to their yard. Reek had a bad feeling about it all, and swallowed thickly. He did not dare to move from his spot. To what avail he would do so? He would only get punished further if he displeased his master, and he totally did not want to displease his master, He dreaded the consequences of it. So he remained on all four, on the kitchen floor, his balls still exposed behind his knees, throbbing with pain and need, as the big plug’s end was still protruding from his really stretched hole. 

Reek raised his head in alarm as he heard his master coming back from outside, not alone. Skinner, his Doberman, was with him, obediently tailing him. Reek felt unease crept all over his body as he watched the dog peer at him with curiosity. Reek had dogs in horror, yet again thanks to his brothers, who had once made him get chased by a feral dog when they had thrown Reek’s ball into a neighbor’s yard, into which Reek had had to walk to retrieve it. A wild dog had chased him around, biting his knee so that he had needed stitches, to his father’s displeasure. Reek had hated the sight of dogs ever since, the bigger it was, the furthest he’d get away.

It had been a downturn when Reek had first walked into his master’s house, to discover he was the owner of a big, scary dog. Reek had tried get past his scare of it, to no avail. Even now, his relationship with the dog was uneasy, him giving him his food and throwing toys at him from far away, at the very best. But now his master was walking it near him, uncomfortably so, still with a smile on his lips. “Here, my sweet bitch. A real dog to satisfy your wildest urges.” And he laughed at that, his dog barking happily, as if he was taking part in the joke. Maybe he really was, sensing what his master was communicating through his attitude. If it was such, he certainly would feel the scare which was rapidly overwhelming Reek. He whimpered in distress, scared of what his master would make him do. Please not that!

Reek cringed, and looked down, breathing fast through his nose. The yank on his hairs was brutal, as he was made to look up into his master’s piercing eyes. “Both my pet have been good lately, isn’t it Reek? It deserves treats. And what better way to do that than making them mate?” He said in a happy voice, as a boy who had seen Christmas and his birthday come both at the same time. “Now, pet, I would not feel the need to restrain a good dog, certainly not when I’m rewarding it. Are you not a good dog, Reek?” Reek was now feeling torn between his desire to make his master happy, and his so potent fear of dogs that he only wanted to crawl away from it and hide. He swallowed the great lump which was constricting his throat, then nodded his head as he emitted a small, affirmative bark. He felt like crying as his master smiled brightly at him. “Then I should pull off the humbler, don’t you think? And that big fat plug you’ve been filled with, to quell your urge for cock. You won’t move from your position, won’t you?” Reek shook his head, feeling totally defeated, shaking with fear and anxious to the point that he was close of throwing up. 

His master slowly knelt behind him. First, he removed the fat dildo, giving it a few last thrust against Reek’s pleasure spot to make him moan in pleasure as he felt his cock fill with blood as if it had a mind of it’s own, unaware of the terror Reek felt, before pulling out completely. Then he opened up the humbler to free Reek’s balls, letting them hang heavily between his legs. The last thing his master did to prepare Reek to what was to come was to press his chest firmly to the ground, tapping at his thighs to get them at their widest, then positioning his exposed ass even higher in the air. 

After that, Reek was just too fretful to listen or even look behind him, at his master preparing the dog. He had resumed his tears and his whole body was shaking in anticipation. His master had trained the dog himself, but Reek didn’t know if he should expect the dog to be kinder because of it, or to not be affected at all.

Reek whined in the back of his throat as the big, fat organ of the animal made contact with his distend hole. It seemed like his master had had the kindness of getting some more lube on the beast’s cock. The dog himself let out a small whimper of pleasure, and time seemed to stop for whole minutes as the dog was pressing his cock against his exposed hole, and Reek was whining in misery. Then the beast had started to fill Reek with the fattest cock he had ever got in him. With fast, shallow thrusts, the beast was pounding deeper, and deeper into Reek, giving him more and more of impossibly long fat cock. He would tear, the cock was to enormous. It would destroy him. A dog’s cock would have finally been the end of this pitiful creature called Reek. His tears of distress turned to ones of relief as he could feel the dog’s belly press against his bruised ass, thinking that there would be no more. All he had to do now was bear through it, and that, he was used to. 

But he had forgotten two important things about dogs having sex. The first was that the male claimed his female by biting his nape. The second one was that a dog’s cock remained half hard until its knot had been pressed inside the female. Reek didn’t know what sensation scared him the most, as teeth searched a spot on his neck, then pressed painfully on it while something bigger than the already big cock was pressed against his sore entrance. Reek’s heart leapt painfully in his chest at that, and he totally froze with a panic, fearing the damage it would cause to this most sensitive part of his anatomy. 

He cried with relief when he felt the hand of his master card through his hair and rub his scalp gently. Another hand was pressed under his chin, lifting it so that he could look into his master’s happy eyes as the thumb caressed his wet cheek in small circles. “You’re taking it well, my sweat bitch. I know you’re scared of that huge dog cock breaking you, yet you do not even struggle against it, my oh so meek little pet. Come on, here’s a little something to help you enjoy Skinner. You’re his bitch in heat, after all, isn’t it? It wouldn’t do for you to remain crying like a maiden when he has the grace to fill your hungry ass” Something was pressed against his nose, and his master pressed against one nostril, then the other to let him sniff it. The effect was instant. As his head felt light with giddiness, his anxiety pushed so far away on his mind that he did not notice it anymore, Reek’ s whole body relaxed and warmed up. He felt himself become hard as lust poured through his cock, and was soon rocking his hips against the burning, huge cock of his male. Another sniff of the aphrodisiac drug was given to him for good measure, and Reek felt no shame at moaning with lust, moaning like a bitch in heat.

The dog, aroused by his arousal and by the thrusting back, whimpered happily and started to fuck him in earnest, filling Reek more and more as his cock was still swelling in him, Reek felt totally delirious with pleasure as his hole stretched around the girth of the knot, trapping the huge base of his fucker’s cock inside him. He felt a great pressure against the small nub of pleasure he had inside him, and the small motion against it soon made Reek see stars. The huge cock’s hard thrusts as it was erupting in hi were his undoing. Reek cried as his whole body was wrecked by spasm and his own cock erupted in great flows on the kitchen tiles, while his hole kept clenching hard on the dog’s knot. The pleasure became so intense that his vision went white and he fainted.

When Reek came back to him, what felt like ages later but must not be more than some minutes seeing as Skinner was still hard and pulsing warm liquid in him; his head had been lifted on his master’s laps, getting sprayed with thick shots of warm, creamy seed as his master was stroking himself and cuming on his face. Skinner was still biting the skin of his neck, alternating his bites with long laps of his tongue on the aching skin, and the hand on his head was still rubbing his scalp gently. Reek felt wrecked like never before. His head was throbbing with the side effects of the poppers being used on him, and being anguished for so long, while his whole body was crushed by the weight of his exhaustion. His bottom was still lifted in the air, Skinner’s knot tying them firmly as he was still filling Reek’s inside with seeds. What astonished Reek the most was how at peace he felt. He had a dog close to him, mouthing at his neck and still firmly pressed against him by the loins. Yet he could not find in him to be bothered by it anymore. 

In the brief instants before sleep claimed him, it came to Reek’s mind that his master had yet again broken something in him, something which made him closer to the pet he wanted to be and further from the hurt creature he had been since his childhood. He barely felt his lips quirk up at that thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of trouble writing chapter 5. With hope it should be finished in the next few days. Thanks for your patience  
> Please, Read and Review!


	5. Freak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek learns feminization...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here at last. Sorry for the wait, but I had some weeks of hell since my last post. It should go more smoothly for the next and last chapter, seeing as it is already mostly written. I just want to perfect it some more.  
> Enjoy!

Ramsay was so pissed off as he banged shut the door to his house and made his way toward his living room. Hell, his hands were throbbing from having been clenched tightly for so long while he listened to his father lecture him about good behaviour, and bad blood and the usual infuriating drill. If it was not because of the job, he would have avoided meeting back this cold, hateful man altogether. But it was kind of hard when his old man was the owner of the insurance company Ramsay managed. His father had even had the gall to ask him how his “new pet” was doing. He had no right to meddle into Ramsay’s personal business, none. Yet he had somehow found out that Ramsay had finally found someone else since Jeyne, the previous person his father had had the nerve of “rescuing” from his “special” son. He knew it wouldn’t be long before he tried to get to his Reek too. If it was not for the fact that Ramsay had connections elsewhere, that he would soon quit his father enterprise so that he could be his own chief elsewhere, he would have beaten the man to a pulp. 

He doesn’t know how he had succeeded into remaining calm through his meeting. Some thoughts of his pet kneeling at his feet had somewhat helped. He wouldn’t sacrifice what he had with his Reek over getting in jail for beating his father. But no incident had happened and the meeting had mercifully reached its end, leaving a boiling Ramsay free to get back home seeing as it was also the end of his shift. He must have burnt two stops and exceeded the speed limit as he hurried home, away from his dreadful father, back to his precious, devoted Reek.

And here he was, totally submitted to his master’s devious games. Ramsay leaned on the doorframe to his living room; hand clenched on the wood as he took in the sight of his delightful pet waiting for him on the table, knowing perfectly well with what kind of sight he liked being greeted. With all his raging, Ramsay had nearly forgotten that he had already started a punishment before he left for work. He had been so excited by it for the first few hours he was working, going as far as to take a break just to go wank and release some tension in the loo that it was a wonder his father had made him forget. The urge to simply walk to his pet and claim him, ascertain his ownership of him was really strong, but Ramsay didn’t want to spoil the game by rushing to his Reek like a lovesick girl. So he forced himself to walk away from his pet, ignoring the small whimpers of distress his pet was making as he saw his master leave after so long without him.

Ramsay took his sweet time walking around the house, grabbing a beer from the fridge, then going in his room to retrieve some more devices to better torture his pet. A plan was forming in his mind, and he wanted to make sure everything was perfect before going back to his plaything. When he had gathered everything he needed in a box, Ramsay casually made his way back to the living room, deposing his tools beside the couch before he comfortably sat in it and took a big gulp from his cool beer, all the while looking at his endearing pet. 

Reek was kneeling over the table, his chest and forehead pressing against the tabletop and his hands clasped on his neck, while his legs were spread as wide as the table allowed, back arched in such a way that his rear was exposed in the most obscene display. For this special punishment, Ramsay had let his pet remained clothed. Although, knowing his pet, he would have rather remained naked than having to wear these shameful garments. Oh, how sweet a feeling it was to see his Reek fidget uncomfortably, tears in the eyes and sniffling unevenly in his new costume. He could not have believed his luck that the size fit his new pet, so perfectly that it seemed like it had been made for him, but for some small details. Keeping the things Jeyne had not bothered to gather as she ran away from him rather than throwing them in the garbage in a fit of rage had been totally worth it. Even she had not looked as great in these clothes than Reek now was. 

A black mesh button-down top was covering his upper body, thin enough to see his creamy skin underneath, as well as the black bra covered in laces and ribbons which had been lightly filled with dark socks to give a hint of breast to his figure. An elastic just under the breast of the lacy top even gave the illusion that Reek had some feminine curves under the breast. A satin skirt of pink flowers on white was lifted up to his waist to expose his rear, thus uncovering the lacy black garters to which had been attached black, transparent socks. Red Chap Stick had been applied to his pet’s lips, getting them to appear fuller, while a hint of blush on his cheeks and of eye shadow on his lids gave him a feminine look, which was less clashing and provocative than pretty, more fitting to his smaller built. Even his hairs were perfect, long enough to frame his face in a pretty, tomb boyish way while a pink, satin bow clip had been added near one ear. Admiring the fine work his pet had done on himself, Ramsay gulped another great swig of his beer, while enjoying the memories of exactly how he had broken his little pet into cross dressing. 

So far, it had been the hardest challenge he had experienced since getting Reek. Oh, there had been other challenges, other fights, and struggle or feat of pleas, but nothing which compared to the defiance his pet had showed him at the new degradation Ramsay proposed him. This was a surprise seeing how much he had gotten along with Ramsay’s training all along, always ready to satisfy his master’s every whim. Like that thing he had done with Skinner, which had totally impressed Ramsay, seeing how scared Reek was of dogs in general. He had not even struggled against Skinner fucking him, he had just endured with tears and whimpers, and Ramsay had found it so hot that against his own plan to let Reek suffer, he had given his pet poppers so as to see him take it like a real bitch in heat, and coming from that. It was now a demented pleasure to see his once scared of dogs Reek interact more than friendly with Skinner, so comfortable with his dog that he could now press him against his knees and rub him all over the head, while Skinner was totally happy at being cuddled by him. Ramsay had been as thrilled by Reek’s total submission to this great debasement as he had been bothered by his pet’s easy compliance. He liked him when there was more fight in him. And, at last, he had gotten it when he had first presented Reek with his ex’s red sundress. 

It had been a surprise to see Reek’s look of outrage when being confronted by the red garment, just before Ramsay planned to fuck him after their dinner. He had been fellating him on his knees while Ramsay was sitting on the bed, sloppily and so good with it, when he had taken if from under the pillow and told Reek he wanted to fuck him with it on. His outrage was underlain with what Ramsay could only describe as the feeling somebody gets when faced by their most shameful, painful memory. He had looked sick as he had said no in a shaky voice, his master’s cock forgotten. So, it seemed like Ramsay had found a new string to pull to get under his pet’s skin, and break him more into the perfect sub. It had been exhilarating to feel challenged at last. He had plastered his most angry frown on his fast, and then ordered his pet to put it on.

Reek had scrambled back, so furious and panicked that he had started hissing like a cat whose tail had been stepped on, all along protesting that he was not a girl, he was a man, a MAN. Oh, it was so endearing to see his pet protest. Ramsay had reiterated his order, claiming that his pet would live to regret it if he refused again. Reek had certainly been scared at the not empty treat, but had still refused to look at the garment and had huddled on himself, shaking with a mix of rage and terror. Ramsay had jubilated at that, unclasping the belt from his waist and walking brusquely toward his pet, who had scrambled back until he was pressed against the wall, arms raised to protect his head Ramsay had then proceeded to hit every exposed inch of his pet with the supple leather belt, never faltering as his pet thrashed on the floor, sobbing in pain and in misery. Ramsay had stopped when his arm had started to get sore to the point it was a pain for him to lift the tool. By then, Reek was huddled in a fetal position breath made uneven by sobs and broken whimpers, his whole body shaking by the force of his cries, reddened all over by the welts caused by the belt. 

Ramsay had dropped it on the floor, and then, slowly, as if he had all the time in the world, he had walked toward the bed to retrieve the red dress, taking it carefully in his hand as he made his way back to his pet. With a voice he wanted soft and calm, he repeated his order. “ Reek, put that dress on, now.” He had been slightly disappointed as his pet bit his lip and swallowing hard, a frown of excruciating pain on his face, as he had said no again. He had never struggled that much, and Ramsay was at a lost as to what he should do for a good twenty seconds. He nearly wanted to relent, punish him further and fuck his pet. But a voice in his head had reasoned that this small resistance needed to be crushed, or else his Reek would find other matters to resist against, not fearing the punishment. He would not let his Reek win over him. So Ramsay had walked toward his special closet, the one which sole purpose was storing the toys and tools he used on his pet for their games. 

He walked back to Reek with restrains and cuffs in his hands. Reek, eyes wide as saucer, frantic with panic at the sight of the toys his master was bringing to him, tried to scramble away from him, but Ramsay had been fast enough to straddle him. It had nearly amazed Ramsay to see his normally so meek pet struggling with such a frenzy, and all that over a piece of cloth. But he would get what he wanted, no matter the struggle. He did not waste time being gentle with his pet, not while he was so panicked. He had violently squeezed the balls to get his attention, making his pet freeze as he had opened his mouth in a silent cry of agony. Taking advantage of his unresisting state, Ramsay had hurriedly put a phallic shaped gag in his mouth, opening it wide and silencing him, then cuffed the wrist and joined them with a string, then done the same to the ankles. His final touch had been to harness his flaccid cock in a plastic cock cage, relishing the sight of the trapped organ, which had been locked securely so as to ensure his pet would not find release for as long as he was punished. 

The hardest thing about punishing his now snivelling Reek for his resistance had been to drag him to his dog cot and lock him in the closet, to which he had added a bucket in case his pet was in need to relieve himself. He knew that for the punishment to be totally effective, he had to ignore him for long hours, the prolonged isolation making him all wrecked with anxiety and attention craves. So he had let him there for the whole night, watching a good porno at top volume and relieving himself on it as Reek was made to listen to his master enjoying himself without him. 

He had waited till the next day, after coming from work, to open the door to the closet and watch at a now shivering placid Reek, obviously exhausted by all his struggling and angst. Slowly, he had knelt on the floor, pulling the drool covered gag off his mouth and bringing to it a water bottle so as to not let his pet die of dehydration while being punished. 

“Do you understand why you’re being punished so Reek?” His pet had nodded at him, voice raw as he had muttered a small yes. So he had kept on “Do you understand how bad you were to fight back and try to escape punishment?” Yet another croaked yes had come from his disheveled pet. “Will you still resist me so, Reek?” He had said in a soft voice. His pet cringed at that question, shaking his head in a clear No. For one moment Ramsay had been torn between relief and disappointment. He didn’t know how to react when his pet had opened his mouth to talk in a pleading voice, “Please master, not the dress. I’ll do whatever you want, I swear!” Ramsay had put his hand on his pet’s head in a comforting gesture at that, stroking the soft, messy hair. It had been hard for him as for his pet to explain to him that as long as he refused to give him that, his master would not touch him. He would let some women’s clothes ready for him on the drawer, as well as some make up and accessories to further his feminisation. As long as he did not use it on him, he would not get his master’s attention. At all. He had warned him that his patience would have limits though. He had then proceeded to free him from all his restrains except for the cock cage, letting him free to go back to his regular activities around the house. 

The next few days had been painfully hard for Ramsay, although less worse than for his pet. He had missed dearly contacts with his pet; his warmth alongside his as he was made to sleep alone, Reek still confined to his dog cot. He had missed fucking him, and being blowed by him, and spanking him. He had also missed caressing him on the cheek or hairs, touching his soft skin like he would a cat. But it needed to be done. Reek needed to have that last bit of pride crushed so that he could devote himself entirely on pleasing his master. 

He would have urged things on if not for the fact that he had known the isolation had put its toll on Reek. His pet had maintained his usual tasks around the house, cleaning it and preparing his meals. But he could not meet his master’s eyes anymore, and he had looked lost between shame and stubbornness. As the days had gone on, he had showed more and more trace of wanting to please Ramsay, to kneel at his feet or be pet by him, touch starved. But his eyes always wandered down, and he kept walking away, tears in his eyes. From the sound of his hard breathing and muffled crying late at night, Ramsay could also tell that his pet had not been sleeping well.

So it had been a pleasant surprise, a huge relief, when Ramsay had awaken this morning to the sight of his pet having surrendered his last pride, kneeling at the foot of his bed in Jeyne’s clothes. He had obviously been waiting there for a while, if the dried tears on his eyes were any indication. He must have relented in the middle of the night and had gone to the bathroom to adorn himself in women’s attire. Ramsay had wanted to jump on him right away, peeling off the black transparent top and the flower skirt to fuck his pet like mad. But the sight of his pet was too perfect to be sullied right away; he should enjoy his victory to the fullest first. 

So he had propped himself against the head of the bed and had bidden his pet to stand up and turned on himself to give his master an appreciative look at the result. It was amazing how Reek was appealing as a female, how the costume gave him a greater air of fragility and grace.

Ramsay had not been able to resist any longer when his pet had faced him again, looking up at him, thus exposing his subtly reddened cheeks and his red lips. He had pulled down his underwear and made a sign with his chin to indicate it to Reek. His pet had picked on right away, and had knelt down on the bed so as to level red lips to his cock, wasting no time to putting it in his mouth and sucking in earnest, all the while looking Ramsay in the eyes as if to reassure himself that everything was okay now. Although he had relieved himself on pornos for the duration of Reek’s punishment, It had been nearly shaming how fast Ramsay had felt pleasure rise in him, waiting till the very last moment to pull out of his pet’s mouth to come all over his face, then spreading it on his face to dry there, at his pet’s greatest shame. 

“I won’t let you taste me Reek, that would be too great an honor for you, to be able to taste your master’s seed on your tongue, You might have done well by finally obeying me, but you still have transgressed my orders for days now. And I’ll make you pay for each day I had to wait for you to finally come to your sense.” His pet looked down at that, and nodded his head in shame. Ramsay had already thought of a few punishments to get back to his pet for refusing himself to him. He had had just the prefect one ready to rub it in his pet’s wounded pride how debased he had become. “I’m going to eat my breakfast, Reek. While I’m at it, you’re going to clean yourself for me, pet. Nothing else than your privates though. We wouldn’t want for you to screw the improvements I’ve made to your makeup, isn’t it pet?” His pet had shaken his head at that with a whispered “Of course not master. As you wish, master.” Then he’d stood and made his way to the bathroom, while Ramsay had made his way to the kitchen to eat his breakfast. 

When he had made his way back to his pet, Reek was kneeling on the bathroom tiles, still facing him with his eyes dutifully lowered at his knees level. He had raised a brow in confusion when he had noticed the item Ramsay had brought with him from the kitchen, but had said nothing. He had complied when Ramsay had told him to get on all four, legs wide open and skirt lifted to his waist to expose his flushed entrance. First, he had applied some toothpaste on his pet’s rim, enjoying the sight of him wriggling his ass wildly, prey to the fiery sensation there. After a while of that, Ramsay had cleaned it off so as to not permanently damage his toy, then made him lower himself more fully on his chest, his ass high in the air. He had then emptied the whole bottle of oil he had brought from the kitchen, to his pet’s great discomfort. As he had played with the clenched hole, caressing it with a thumb and fingering it, he had explained to his pet that it was his first punishment for his resistance, that there would be others, but this one had been especially thought so that he would learn what it felt like to be a lusty bitch, leaking all the time. He had allowed him to expel the most of it in the toilet, but for the remaining of the day, Reek was to refrain from wiping or trying to clean himself, having to bear wetting himself all day long, all while he had to do his usual tasks around the house.

Ramsay now looked at the damage the oil has done to his pet, first leaking on his thighs, making them shine with slippery fluid. His socks were also wet to the knee with the shiny substance, too thin to absorb it fully. Reek swallowed a moan as Ramsay spread the cheeks further, his purchase made hard by the heavy lubricant. The lax rim couldn’t look any more obscene as the pink, glossy flesh was revealed.

“So, Reek, I see that you’ve wet yourself like a slut, haven’t you dear?” His pet whimpered at that and wriggled his ass lewdly against Ramsay’s hands while he blushed with shame. “Yes, master, just as you wished.” Ramsay chuckled at that display. He rubbed at the swollen, wet ring of muscles, enjoying his pet’s increased whimpers as he pressed against Ramsay’s fingers. With no further preparation, Ramsay push two fingers in the glistening hole, hard and fast. Reek gasped in both pleasure and surprise at the intrusion, immediately pressing back as much as he could against the fingers. “You’ve been so hungry for me Reek, isn’t it? Starving for my cock, oozing in your on juices just like a bitch in heat.” Tears of shame pooled into Reek’s eyes as he blushed an even darker shade of red, but he whimpered a throaty “yes”. He gasped again as Ramsay scissor his fingers and played with his ass, producing loud, obscene sounds of wet suction. 

Ramsay could not resist his hunger anymore as his pet mewled and savagely impaled himself on his fingers, seemingly desperate for more contacts after the long days of being rejected by his master. Ramsay untucked himself and replaced his fingers by his raging erection in barely two seconds, sinking in his pet as a knife in warm butter. His moan of pleasure mingled with his pet’s one, the both of them so loud and lustful that it nearly felt as if they were in a porno. Reek was so supple under him, the tightness of his arse fitting Ramsay’s fat cock snuggly in the warmest and wettest embrace he had ever felt. Soon he was trusting back and forth in his pet, enjoying the great filthiness of the oil as each trusts in was met by a loud, wet squishy noise, and each trusts back brought forth splatter of warm oil which dripped on both their thighs. All along he caressed the clothes covered skin, relishing in the feel of the delicate material over his pet’s slender frame. Ramsay was so frustrated by his own patient waiting over Reek submitting to his games, that it took no time before he was in front of his own climax. He really wanted to enjoy it fuller, but damn, it was so much for his body. Ramsay saw stars as he relieved himself into his pet warm rear, his creamy seeds mixing themselves with the oily wetness there. After long minutes of catching back his breath while still enjoying to the fullest the warm embrace of his pet wet hole, Ramsay pulled out of him, his limp cock a filthy mess of cum and slick, so wet with it that it dripped all over the table. Reek whined in despair at that, wriggling his ass lewdly in hunger. More slick came from the now stretched hole, mixed with Ramsay’s own Seeds, and he swallowed at that. Curious, Ramsay tended his hand toward his pet’s groin and caught the limp, plastic covered cock there. It had leaked profusely too, and the cock was angry red from blood trying to get it hard, but the manhood itself remained soft in its restraint. 

“You really want to come, Reek, don’t you?” He said as he seized Reek’s balls in one hand and hold them firmly, not enough to cause pain but enough to remind his pet he could so. Reek whimpered at that hips wriggling slightly in desire.” Yes master, I really want to cum.” He said with hesitation in his voice, shoulders shaking as if he expected a blow. Ramsay chuckled at that. “And do you think you have deserved it, my pet?” Reek closed his eyes at that and swallowed loudly. When he opened them up again, they were red from tears. “No, master. I don’t think I deserve it yet.” Ramsay caressed the hard balls under the taut skin at that, grinning at Reek’s reply, “You’re right, pet, I don’t think you have deserved to cum yet. But here’s something to ease your waiting.” With a smile huge as the moon, Ramsay picked up a first item from his box of toys: a long, average-thick dildo of bright pink latex which had been nailed to a wooden plank so that it could remain upright while the penetrated sat on it and ride it. “Have fun with it while I eat what you’ve baked for me. Show me how much you’re hungry for a release.” Reek looked at the toy with dread, picking it up and positioning himself in a squat while he placed the toy under him. He did not need further encouragements as he lowered himself on it and started to ride it with earnest.

Ramsay watched the futile motions for a while, and then made his way to the kitchen, to the oven. A strong, delicious smell assaulted his nostrils as he opened its door. Roasted chicken in brown sauce with carrots and buttered small potatoes were waiting for him, delectably warm. There was even a plate of brownies under the main meal. He salivated at the sight of the meal his pet had prepared for him. He served himself large portions of each, barely leaving any behind to cool down on the counter, then made his way back to the living room. 

His pet was now breathing hard as he rode, and rode the pink dildo, lowering himself harshly on it so that there was an obscene sound of flesh clapping on each of his way down, then riding up fast and with loud moans. He was as wet with sweat as he would have if Ramsay had poured a bucket of water over him, and he was flustered all over in the sweetest shade of red. Ramsay took the remote control on the couch, and opened the TV to get to the discovery channel. An emission about how to survive in the woods, not so bad, he thought. He focused on it as he slowly enjoyed his meal, moaning in rapture each time he took a bite. He was near the end of his brownies when he heard Reek start crying in despair, out of breath and muscles shaking as he kept pushing with the muscles of his thighs. Ramsay watched as his pet trapped cock leaked seminal fluids over the table in a big, wet mess as he rode the dildo with desperation, tears in his eyes and as he was made to purchase an impossible orgasm. Not long after he had started to cry, his body was wracked with muffled sobs. His pet’s sea-blue eyes found his own and he begged him through his tears, not daring to open his mouth. Ramsay glared back mirthfully, enjoying the way his pet kept going through the torturous motion even when he was desperate for a end. Ramsay purposefully turned his eyes back on the TV to let his pet simmer a tad more in his misery. Serves him as a lesson for having made his master wait before obeying. After a while, the movements and the breathing became so erratic that Ramsay feared his pet would faint rather than keep going. 

“Enough, pet. I’m sure you have satisfied your ass enough, isn’t it? “ He watched as his pet slowly nodded, chest heaving with exhaustion. “Come here, Reek. To my feet.” Ramsay watched with a thrill of pleasure as his plaything tiredly pushed in his leg a last time to lift himself off the impaling toy, then crawled shakily on his knee to his master’s feet, where he sat docilely, waiting for his next orders. Ramsay carded his hands into the soft mess of short hairs, playing with the pink bow while scratching on the sensitive skin behind the ears. “Here, my sweet little bitch. It’s okay, I’ve got you.” Reek slumped against Ramsay’s legs and purred at his ministrations, totally lax against him. He was obviously exhausted after all the activities and the stressful few days, and so was Ramsay. So he enjoyed this moment of calm and tenderness between his pet and him, while it lasted. 

His curiosity got the better of him, and he could not resist the question anymore. “Reek, why such a fight over girls’ clothes?” Reek, who had opened his eyes to look at his master’s closed them again in shame and shook in pain, before he opened his mouth to talk. Even then, it took a good three tries before words left his mouth. “Rodrick and Maron. They saw me touch one of mother’s dress once. I was curious at how it felt. They bought me a princess dress next day. They forced me in it, all along calling me Princess Thea, and ugly girl. They even showed me to Father. I thought he would help me out.” Reek paused to swallow as some tears reach his cheeks. Then he kept on. “He just made me cook dinner, seeing as I was a girl, just there for that. I had to eat with them laughing at me, calling me girl names. Telling me I’d never be a real man, just a messed up freak who’d be better in a woman’s stead.” Reek does not dare to open his eyes as tears leak out of his eyes. Ramsay felt even more protective of his precious pet, and kept caressing his hairs as he talked so very softly. “Well, girl or not doesn’t matter for me. You are mine, and only my opinion matters now.” Reek exhaled deeply and nuzzled his knees, a small content smile appearing on his face. Ramsay just exhaled and kept his ministrations in his pet soft hair.

Ramsay revealed into the content abandon of his pet. A long time passed before something else occur to him. “You know my father, don’t you Reek?” Reek politely opened his eyes and looked at Ramsay’s in confusion. “No, master. You’ve never introduced us. He answered drowsily. Ramsay exhaled a relieved sigh at that answer. “If you do meet him, beware of him, my sweet Reek. He will try to split you from me.” Something warm pooled in his chest as he saw the devoted look into his pet’s eyes as he took one of Ramsay’s hands into his and pressed it against his messy cheek in adoration. “I won’t let him, master. I know my place.” He smiled as he kept on. “At your sides, master. I’m your Reek.”

Ramsay smiled, totally reassured by his pet’s words. Nothing will get between them.


	6. REEK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's actually Ramsay and Theon's relationship all about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the sixth and final chapter! Enjoy and please read the notes at the end!

Reek

A powerful hit to his jaw made Reek see stars and brutally brought him back to reality. He felt his cheeks blush in shame as he saw the crushing look of outrage in his master’s eyes. Reek swallowed a lump in his throat as the thrusts of his master’s cock in his ass came to a stop and his master lowered himself till his nose was pressing lightly against Reek’s one, his cool, penetrating eyes the only thing Reek could see. “You wandered off again, Reek. You know how I hate it when you sneak away in your poor excuse of a mind, don’t you?” With that he trusted his cock so harshly into Theon’s spread ass that Reek’s whole body was shaken by it and the back of his head hit the bedpost. “You know perfectly well that I dislike not having your eyes on me, Reek, don’t you?”

Reek nodded eagerly in ascent. Oh, he had learned how bad his master could get if Reek dared to look away from him while he was fucking him. He could remember vividly the beatings, the spanking and the mistreatment his master would make him endure to discipline Reek into always giving his master his full attention. He could nearly bang his head against the nearest surface so much he was disappointed of himself to have transgressed this so simple, yet capital rule. He looked into his master’s cold eyes and tried to convey through them all his devotion, his willingness to please his master. He used his smallest voice to apologise to his master. “I’m so sorry master. It won’t happen again. Please, let me show you how good your Reek could be to you.”

His master looked at him again, taking in his prone, naked form. Reek was still firmly impaled on his master’s cock, his legs well spread and wrapped around the other man’s waist, who was still sitting in the middle of the bed. Reek felt apprehension rise in his chest as he wondered what new punishment his master would deal him with. It must have shown on his face, because soon enough his master was smiling darkly, most obviously having thought of just the perfect way to make Reek suffer in retaliation for his impertinence. 

He gave some more thrusts of his cock, slowly and sensually, as if to play with Reek’s nerves. All along, his hands stroked his pet chest, caressing his collarbones, twitching his already erected tits, then rubbing his stomach with such a light touch that Reek felt his anticipation turn to burning desire. He moaned like a bitch in heat as his master’s stroked his sweetest spot with his cock, that so small nub of flesh in his deepest recess which sent the greatest sensations all through his body. And then did it again, and again until Reek was lost with lust and desire. He didn’t understand what his master was doing, if he was brushing his incident aside, or waiting to better shock his pet with cruelty or if he would torture him with pleasure instead of with pain. He had done so before, and Reek had to admit that pleasure could be tormenting just as pain was. His master’s eyes gave no clue as to what were his intentions, and Reek did not dare bring it on. So he simply submitted himself to his master’s whim, enjoying to the fullest the pleasure his master was squeezing out of Reek’s small, weaker body. His master’s words, when they came, were so full with lust and power that Reek shivered with desire.

“Ah Reek, Reek, Reek! Tell me that you’re mine, pet. Tell me who you belong to.” His master said breathlessly while thrusting forcefully into Reek’s spread ass. Reek couldn’t fill his voice with more devotion as he replied to his master. “I’m your’s, master. Only your’s. Your Reek, your faithful Reek, Master. Hmmm! Yes, yes, Your’s! Hhhmmmmm!” He could not keep on as his master’s rhythm got faster, and harder, always hitting on his pleasure spot so that Reek, his eyes still on his owner, were now seeing stars. He would come soon, he could feel it. The sudden brutal squeeze of his balls made his eyes water and he wailed in distress and pain as the most ultimate pleasure was replaced by the greatest pain.

Amidst his agony, Reek could feel the warm spurts of cum splashing against his confines; his master now immobilized in Reek as he came hard, and emptied himself in his pet. Reek’s own cock was still standing pitifully against his stomach, half erected and throbbing painfully with need even through the pain of his balls being tormented. Reek could not swallow his miserable whimpers anymore that he could stop the tears from pooling on his cheeks. Was this his master’s punishment for earlier, or was it just a warm up for what was to come?

Reek meekly remained immobile and kept his eyes well on his master’s face as this last one smiled in delight and caught his breath, obviously still affected by the powerful orgasm he had just got from his devoted creature. His pale as ice, penetrating eyes were still trailed on his pet’s face as his right hand still stroked and pulled at his most vulnerable parts, while his left one gripped Reek hips in a clear warning that he was not to move at all. It was not needed. Reek could not even fathom the notion of escaping whatever his master had planned for him. 

“Sorry Reek. You were so close from coming, isn’t it?”, his master asked with feigned sympathy. “But we can’t have you misbehaving and not be punished, pet. And I think I know just the right way to make sure you never forget your place.” His master accompanied his words with another squeeze to his balls, less brutal this time, but enough to make Theon gasp in pain. 

Mere seconds later, his master was pulling out of him, sighing in satisfaction as the head of his dripping cock squeezed out of Reeks clenched hole. Reek couldn’t resist the urge to look at the now soft organ, still slightly purple from its previous activity, dripping semen and lube all over the sheets. His master’s snort made Reek look back at his cold eyes, and he swallowed as yet again apprehension filled his chest. His master took his time cleaning his cock, and then unhurriedly bent over the edge of the bed to retrieve something from the pocket of his jeans. Reek realized what it was only when his master flicked it open to reveal the gleaming blade of a pocket knife.

All of a sudden, Reek felt himself go rigid with fear. He felt ill as he observed this new tool his master wanted to try on him, something Reek was so well acquainted with, and he realized he had trouble breathing only when the sound of his own gasps came to his ears. Seeming not to have noticed Reek’s reaction to this new toy in their game, or appearing not to care one bit about Reek’s thought about it, his master resumed his position between his prey’s spread legs and leant over him. The thought occurred to Reek’s scared mind that it nearly looked like his master was going to kiss him, or make love to him like it was done in romantic movies. It nearly felt as such as his master susurrated softly in his ears.  
“I think I will mark you today, my sweet little Reek. Trace my own pattern into your skin, so that you never again forget that you’re mine, always, at every seconds of your life. Wouldn’t you like it, my meek pet, to bear your master’s mark on your skin, a constant reminder of whom you belong to? “ 

And as he said so, his master trailed the point of the knife along Reeks throat, then down his chest. It stopped at his nipples, hesitating there and stimulating softly the small nubs into erectness. Then it went lower, and lower, past Reeks ribcage and stomach, to lay firmly on the skin of his hip, were fingertips like bruises were starting to form after his master had released the firm grip he had had on his hip as he fucked Reek. “I think I’ll carve down a R there, like Reek, like Ramsay. You would always be reminded of you being my Reek, belonging to me.” The tip of the blade pressed firmly against his hip, nipping it, and Reek screamed before he had even time to realize what was happening. “Stop! Please Snow!”

The reaction was immediate, to Reek’s horror. His master, who mere moments ago had been casually leaning against Reek, was now frozen like ice. He looked into Reek’s eyes with icy eyes. “What did you say, Reek?” Reek swallowed the heavy lump in his throat and tried to calm down enough his breath so that he could talk. Tears were running freely down his cheeks, and Reek could feel his whole frame shake in horror at his master’s assumed fury. His master took hold of Reek’s chin and grasped it tightly so that Reek couldn’t look away from his master’s eyes. “Did you say Snow, Reek? Tell me!” 

With the greatest resignation, Reek took small, uneven intakes of breath and answered his master in a whimper. “Yes, master. I said Snow. Sorry…” His master did not even give him the time to end his apology as he got out of bed and hurriedly walked out of the room. Reek could not hold it anymore. Sobs wracked his whole frame as he cried like a distressed babe, feeling so overwhelmed by fear, horror and self-loathing that he could not care less if he looked pathetic.

No more than two minutes had passed when Reek heard Ramsay entering the room again, and Reek cautiously peered at him in shame. Ramsay was cradling a red plastic box against his chest, and grasped a wet towel and a bottle of water in his other hand. In no time he had settled himself comfortably against the bedpost, his strong arm pulling his pet against him.

“Hush, Theon. It’s finished, “And with that he was gently rocking Theon back and forth, like a comforting mother, while gently wiping away his tears with the cold, moist towel. Something hard pressed against Theon’s lips, and he obediently opened his mouth. Cool water soon made its way down his throat, soothing the soreness and appeasing him on the way down.” Here, Theon. Everything is okay now, pet. It’s finished.” To which Theon could only hum in ascent as he felt his body leaning heavily against his master’s chest. 

Ramsay kept on rocking Theon softly against his chest and muttering comforting nonsenses, all the while cleaning away his face and carding his hand through Theon’s hair. As Theon closed his eyes and gripped Ramsay’s shoulder to better cling against him, he heard the plastic box being opened. A brief stung to his hip made Theon flutter his eyes open and peer at it. Right, he had nearly forgotten the nip of the blade, which was now being covered by a blue Band-Aids with flashy cars on it. The last remaining bits of panic and anguish left him at such a sigh, and he smiled as he looked back in Ramsay’s eyes with gratefulness.

“Feeling better, sweetie?” Ramsay said with his most tender voice? He had put aside the cloth and was now stroking Theon’s cheek with his thumb. Theon, feeling way calmer than minutes before, nodded and nuzzled his face against Ramsay’s neck, feeling blissfully tired, but appeased. “Now could you tell me what went wrong? Was it the knife, or something else I said? I need to know.” Theon hated to think about it, what he had felt while Ramsay was holding the blade against his skin and threatening to break it. But it was Ramsay. Not only had he a right to know, seeing as communication was essential to their lifestyle, but more than anything, he had Theon’s most ultimate thrust. So he closed his eyes in resignation and answered him.

“It reminded me of my brother, Rodrick. He came to me once, drunk. I don’t remember how old I was. I can’t remember much, actually. Just that he smelled of alcohol when he pulled a knife at me. He put it against my chest, and I froze on the spot. He told me that he had heard in class of tribes cutting off women’s breast as trophies, or something shady like that. He told me that if he did so to me, maybe I’d act less like a little girl. He asked me what my choice would be, between remaining a little, ugly girl, with her tits, or a big boy, with none. And all I could do all along was cry and beg him to not cut me, to leave me alone. I think Asha heard me, and came tell Rodrick to piss off. He still cut me off on the chest. It was just a nip, he said, and left while laughing at me.” By the end of this horrible tale from his abused childhood, Theon was back in sobs and tears, still feeling as scared out of his skin at his brother’s treat as he had been as a child.

Ramsay was patient with him, and yet again gave him some cool water for his throat and gently cleaned away his tears as they poured out, his hand still carding through Theon’s hairs. Theon hung unto the litany of comforting words which was muttered in his ears, so as to not get further overwhelmed by countless other memories of his pained childhood.

He did not know how much time passed off with him crying out and Ramsay comforting him, but when his tears came to an end, Theon felt totally wrung out and had trouble keeping his eyes opened. Seeing that Theon was back in the present, Ramsay, who had now let go of the damp cloth to rub circles on Theon’s belly, talked to him softly. “I assume it would be better for the future if we leave knives out of our games, don’t you think, pet?” Theon felt shame at that; he didn’t want to feel cut off of anything Ramsay wanted to do to him because of Rodrick or anybody else. Besides, the main reason they worked so well together was because Ramsay gave him exactly what he needed when they used BDSM together. 

Ramsay replaced the memory of the pain he had felt at his brother’s hands and even, sometimes, at his father’s, by memories of their own. Their games helped Theon feel more secure about himself, less of a wreck, and grounded him to the present, to him being adult and consenting, to him having the power of ending his pain and misery with only one word. He used to constantly be a jerk around people, always exteriorising his past demons and venting his horrible feelings at the other’s detriment. But Ramsay had changed him for the better, just as Theon knew that he had done to him. Ramsay needed to vent off all the frustration his father caused him, and playing with “Reek” always helped cooling him off, feeling more human afterward.

“I’m so sorry, Ram. I really want for that to work between us. Maybe next time…” His whimpers were interrupted by Ramsay putting a finger on his lips “Hush, little one. You’re already doing perfectly fine. God, I still have a trouble believing how much you let me do to you. I mean, come on, you were totally genius with my dog the other day. And the trashing of before, when you let me spank you near bloody, then offered me your ass to rough out? Amazing! I had a hard time believing that it was really happening! And that cross-dressing stunt, after what has been done to you? You could have stopped it anytime, but instead you fought for it and got through it. Come on, it was impressing. You are impressing. You don’t need to do more. ”

Something in Theon’s chest blossomed at the praise, and he felt warm all over his body as a smile beamed on his face. “It’s because it’s you. You know exactly what I need and how to give it to me. I love you for that, you’re good to me.” And with that he pressed a chaste kiss on Ramsay’s jaws, revealing into the huge smile and soft eyes he directed at him.

Theon clung to him and nuzzled back against his lover’s neck, feeling content as never before. The constant, light rubbing of his boyfriend’s hand on the sensitive skin of his belly was starting to make his gut warm in yearning, and it came to his fuzzy mind that he had not come at all after all. But Ramsay’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “So Snow, uhmm? A little bit weird to use the surname of your ex’s brother as a safeword, don’t you think?” Theon chuckled at that, and retorted in jest. “You’ve seen him. He’s always so sulky, as if he lives from biting in lemons all the time. I’d have to be pretty out of our game to think about him when we’re making out. Hence him being my safeword.” 

Ramsay chuckled at that too, and kissed Theon on the forehead, then lower on his cheeks, and his jaws. When at last he reached Theon’s mouth, he opened wide, welcoming the kiss with enthusiasm. Theon moaned loudly through his full mouth, and urged Ramsay to get on top of him, spreading his legs in a clear invitation that he was back in a good mood. “Then let’s make sure you don’t think of that bastard anymore.” said Ramsay with a smile as he pressed himself hard against Theon’s body .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as I already said, this fic was an answer to a prompt from the 28th round of the ASOIAF Kink Meme.  
> Here is the actual prompt:  
> Ramsay/Theon: Safe,Sane and Consensual  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2014-04-16 04:53 pm (UTC)  
> Safe, sane and consensual aren't usually associated with this pairing, but I'd like a modern AU where Ramsay does pretty much the same things he usually does to Theon (humiliation, bondage, bloodplay, anything except flaying, preferably) except Theon likes it. Safewords exist and aren't ignored, aftercare is had etc
> 
> I decided to realize a 5 + 1 fic, the five being times Ramsay and Theon are canonical and have a hardcore and BDSM relationship, and the one being the actual time Theon use a safe word and Ramsay gives him aftercare. I hope it answered well enough to the request!

**Author's Note:**

> TBC  
> Comments are welcome for more ideas or help improve the quality of this fic.


End file.
